Hunt
by MidnightBlast
Summary: Two people looking for a new start of sorts pull into camp, mixing with and affecting the lives of Deadwood's familiar faces. [some AU][starts at beginning of Season 1 and moves forward]
1. Ch1 : Deadwood

hello all. here goes another story, and i hope ya'll enjoy.

i took some liberties to change some aspects of the storyline as it is set in the show (hence the slight AU), but the majority ofthe storyfits in the framework of the show. only two things have been majorly changed, so anywho, on with the show.

disclaimer: don't own anything "Deadwood" related, i only write about it for fun.

rating: M. the nature of "Deadwood" is mature, so between language, some violence and sexuality, i'll give it an M just to be safe.

**_Hunt_**

**Chapter 1: Deadwood **

Marshal S. Bullock  
Montana

Marshal Bullock—

It is with heavy heart and the deepest sense of regret that this letter finds you. A particularly deadly strain of typhoid fever is running rampant through Cold Falls, and this is the first of many letters I am compelled to write. Mrs. Martha Bullock and William Bullock died yester eve despite care rendered. Words can not even begin to express the sorrow I feel at your great loss. May God go with you sir.

-Dr. C. Young, M.D.

Cold Falls, MI

xx

Seth's grip on the letter tightened the farther along he read. He couldn't believe it true. But somewhere, he knew better.

"Don't know how old that there letter is," the courier said, scratching his head, "took me almost two months to get to Montana, and then once found out you wasn't there, but here…another month or so to get here." Seth nodded his thanks at the courier, who tipped his head in farewell and disappeared down the street.

Letting go a silent sigh, Seth's eyes closed as he lowered his head, folding the letter absent mindedly. She wasn't really his wife anyway, was she? But still he couldn't help but feel a sense of obligation and devotion to her nonetheless. Her loss hurt, but maybe not as much as he knew it should.

"Y'alright Seth?" Sol looked over at his partner uncertainly.

"I'm fine," Seth said, quickly pushing the letter deep in a pocket, "I'll tell you more later, but for now," he squinted up the muddy crowded thoroughfare, "lets finish unloading, and start setting things up before nightfall." He hefted a box of tin dishes down from the wagon.

Deadwood. Supposed to be no other place like it. Bullock and Star couldn't exactly say why they were drawn to Deadwood. Maybe it was just they'd seen what promised to be a lucrative business endeavor. From the look of things, it seemed to be a safe bet.

They'd already rented a lot from an Al Swearengen with a tent that was questionable at best. Both Seth and Sol had hopes of buying a plot to permanently build on, but neither was the type to just stick their nose into things without getting to know a place.

"Well would ya look there," Sol nodded over towards the hotel, "you'd think city people would have more sense with what's out here." A young couple, both of them tall and slender, had just pulled a heavily laden wagon to a stop in front of the hotel across from the Gem.

"Maybe that's just it. They don't know." Seth glanced at the couple for a minute, noting their strikingly similar appearance. "Guess they're related?" Sol turned back, curious at his partner's question.

"Possibly, or else he is just attracted to women that look like him."

"Interesting to say the least." Seth turned with a smile back to unloading the wagon, finding the prospect of making love to someone who looked like him weird at best.

xxxxxx

This camp reminded her of Camp Robinson. Just another rabble of men, draft animals, worn tents and questionable buildings. She glanced around the street as she pulled off her slim leather gloves. The men who met her eye mostly smiled lusty smiles in return, few tipping their hats.

She looked up at the buildings, stopping on the balcony of the building labeled 'Gem Saloon.' A powerful stocky man with black curly hair and dark beady eyes stood sipping coffee, staring out as though a lord over his domain. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds before she quickly turned away.

The man with her climbed down from the wagon before extending his hand up to her. She took it, gathering her green skirt in the other hand, stepping down to join him.

"I just saw the eeriest man." She said quietly.

"I don't doubt it," he said, smiling comfortingly, "once we get our room, I'll hear all about it." He turned from her as she checked over the wagon.

Farnum couldn't be sure how the man who walked into his hotel had escaped off whatever farm he came from. He was so spindly; Farnum couldn't help but think him a scarecrow.

"G'day to ya sir," he greeted warmly, tipping his head in greeting, "E. B. Farnum's mu'name, feel free to call me E. B.."

"E.B., Andrew Hunt," he nodded politely, "looking for a room."

"Alrighty sir, just you?"

"And…," he looked, pointing over his shoulder as she walked through the door, glancing around the dusty sunlight filled room, her forest green dress contrastingly sharply with the faded wood.

"You and the missus, yessir."

"Not my wife."

"No…?" The word left Farnum's mouth before he could think otherwise as he took a closer look at the woman coming to stand along side Hunt. She had the same raven hair as the young man, as well as the same piercing blue eyes. In fact, now that Farnum really looked, he could even see they were somewhat alike in facial appearance.

"Is you twins?" He looked between the pair.

"How very perceptive Mr. Farnum," she said quietly, a small smile gracing her slim face, "most people don't figure it out right away. I'm Nora Hunt."

"Aw shucks Ms. Hunt," Farnum scratched his head in embarrassment, looking down at the floor before back at his newest customers, "well I'll show ya'll up to the room," he moved from the counter, up towards the stairs, the Hunts following close behind, "you here to prospect some I 'magine Mr. Hunt."

"I'm already here, might as well give it a try."

"Not looking to buy a claim is ya?"

"Oh no, just here to find what I can."

"And you Ms. Hunt?"

"No reason for me to stay behind by myself."

"Just be careful ma'am. Deadwood can be a rough place."

"I don't doubt that." They came to a stop outside door number 7 before Farnum unlocked it and stepped inside, sniffing the air.

"Had some rather unsavory guests stay here last," Farnum said as the Hunts looked around the room, "not used to living under a roof. Smelled something awful." He caught the look on Nora's face and stopped talking, looking down at the floor nervously. "Well, the window's been open since they left. It should be good and aired out by now. If you need something, ask at the desk." He handed the key off and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well what do you think?" Nora asked quietly as she sat on the bed, listing to the worn springs creak.

"I think this is as good a place as any. Don't you?"

"I guess so. Guess any small western town would be the same."

"We can make this work." He offered her a smile before moving over to look out the window.

"I know we can." A silence fell in the small room, save for the sounds from the street below.

"Now there goes a man who means business." Nora joined Andy at the window, glancing curiously down at the street. Of course it wasn't hard to pinpoint the man Andy was referring to. His walk was the most unusual.

"He does look to walk with a purpose…and maybe a dead arm." One side of his body was so stiff as he moved.

"Yeah, I'm sure there're lots of men like that 'round here. Just soon as shoot you as look at you ." Nora nodded quietly.

"He does look like he's killed a few men in his day."

"You be careful around this town. Promise me?" He took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"I'm more worried about you," she raised a hand to his cheek, "than me."

"I'll be alright. We both will," she nodded resolutely and met his smile, "and by tomorrow we'll be out of here and setting up house in a rather fine tent, if I do say so myself. Now, what of this man you saw earlier?"

* * *

first chapter, kind of boring i know. but it sets the stage for the rest of the story. i'm trying to work on my style & not be so wordy and lengthy, so reviews, comments or suggestions on that, or anything that needs improving really, would be most helpful and appreciated. hope to have the second chapter up in the next day or two. thanks fer stoppin' by! 


	2. Ch 2: Hardware

**Chapter 2: Hardware **

Andy had left the hotel too early in the morning to suit Nora. Not that she was one for lazing around, but he was up and out before the sun had barely risen. She rose sometime later, still taking to the streets for her shopping before the main rabble had woken from their drunken hazes.

She couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the foul smell greeting her when the wind blew. The morning's wind wiped straight through the gulch, coming from Chinamen's alley, bringing with it the exceptionally pungent odor of pig shit. And as Nora dodged another pile of what looked to be human waste, she knew it would take a hell of a lot to get used to this town.

But she felt up to the challenge. She'd almost been ready for a change back in Virginia, and this certainly counted. She stopped before a rickety tent, a banner strewn across reading 'Miner's Supplies.'

"Mornin' ma'am," a gangly, nearly toothless man hobbled out of the tent, a surprised look across his weathered face, "ya lookin' fer sumthun'?"

"Um, yes," she said, walking a little closer, "soap." The man almost looked puzzled.

"Um…we're miners ma'am…we ain't really gots no need fer soap."

"My mistake." She said politely, nodding her head, trying not to laugh. Maybe she was on a fool's errand. She continued on past, the man having disappeared into the dusty tent just as quickly as he'd come forward. She tried not to notice the lusty looks, but acknowledge the men who smiled and tipped their hats as she walked down the street. She couldn't help but feel so out of place.

The sign on the next tent down read 'Star and Bullock Hardware.' Might be another worthless attempt, but there had to be some soap in this camp somewhere.

"Morning." The stiff man with the walk from yesterday stood at the back, tipping his head in polite greeting.

"Good morning." She said warmly as she perused the nearest table, and of course it was all mining tools. A smart business move. She looked back upat him,taking notice that he was somewhat handsome. He looked up, meeting her eyes almost curiously. "I saw you yesterday," she started, not sure why she'd said it, "from the hotel window."

"S'that so?"

"You looked to walk with a dead arm and a purpose." She moved around the table, as he narrowed his steely brown eyes.

"And what purpose would that be?" She leveled her crystalline blue eyes to his.

"Afraid only you can know that." He found himself impressed by the confidence with which she held his gaze. Stronger men had faltered before it, usually because they were lying.

"Seth Bullock." He tipped his head politely.

"Nora Hunt." She tipped her head in return, smiling softly before continuing her browsing.

"Your husband here to prospect?" He asked, for lack of anything better to say.

"No husband anymore. Died of pneumonia," she said disinterestedly, inspecting a wash pan, "I came west with my brother."

"Elder? Younger?"

"Twin." Seth's eyebrows raised in surprise amusement, a slight lift coming to the corners of his mouth. "Surprise you does it?"

"No," he couldn't help but be proud of guessing them related, "you two must be exceptionally close to have come all the way out here with him. Where were you before?"

"Richmond Virginia. War took away all that remained of the family and its fortune, so we packed and left when our parents died."

"Hoping to find a replacement for your lost fortune?" She picked a few spools of various heavy threads.

"Don't know what my brother aims to do. As for myself," she walked over towards him, "I'm ready to make my purchases Mr. Bullock."

"Just the thread?"

"And a few bars of soap," she said, eyeing the soap almost gladly, "as well as two of your large tubs." Seth moved around another table, pulling two large tin tubs down from a table.

"You planning on starting a business?"

"Well seems to be a pretty lucrative market. Sure seems to be a need for a laundress-seamstress of sorts."

"I'm sure you'll do well for yourself. Sounds as though as you're planning to stay."

"Long as we're able."

"Where'll you'll be living? Surely not paying Farnum's rates through your stay."

"How'd you know we're staying at Farnum's?" Her voice took on a curious tone as her eyes narrowed warily.

"I saw you yesterday as well. You and your brother had just pulled into camp." She seemed to visibly relax a little, and a small smile came to her striking face.

"Well then it seems a good thing we met," her smile widened for the briefest of seconds, "how much do I owe you."

"15."

"15? For everything?" She looked up at him skeptically. "Forgive me, but those tubs must be at least ten each."

"That they are ma'am," a second man suddenly entered the tent, "Sol Star."

"Nora Hunt," she said warmly before turning to Bullock, "never mind how much it costs now. Andy'll be by in a bit for supplies himself. You'll know him—he bears a striking resemblance to me," Seth couldn't help but chuckle silently, "if you'll add it all to his bill, I'd much appreciate it."

"Sure thing Ms. Hunt."

"Nora." She said quietly, suddenly.

"Nora." He nodded in understanding.

"Good day gentlemen. Nice to meet you both."

xxxxxxx

"Who the hell is that?" Swearengen fixed his beady eyes on the woman who just walked out of the hardware men's tent. "Saw her yesterday too…."

"Who Al?" Farnum asked, coming to stand alongside him on the balcony.

"Her." Al nodded down to her, and Farnum's eyes followed, a smile coming to his face.

"Nora Hunt. Her twin brother and her justpulled into camp yesterday."

"Prospecting?"

"Didn't seem too enthused about the idea. They're stayin' with me, I can sure find out what they really intend for ya Al."

"Yeah, do that," Al said, his eyes never leaving the tall, slender woman in the plain gray skirt and white shirt, "Nora Hunt…."


	3. Ch 3: Soap

**Chapter 3: Soap **

"It still looks like it might fall down." Nora commented casually as she and Andy stood in front of their new 'home.'

"Well it looked like that in Virginia too. And you said the exact same thing," Andy said, looking over at her knowingly, "but it held strong there for a good long time."

"Yeah I know it did. I'm sure it'll be fine." She stooped to re-roll the bottom of her pants up. They were a man's pants, so by nature they were too long, but the ground was so muddy and shit covered, she didn't want to risk ruining them so soon. "This'll do nicely."

They'd built the tent themselves before leaving Virginia. It was nothing more than just a large tent, sectioned off inside to make something of a living area where the kitchen would be, and then two other smaller 'rooms' to serve as bedrooms. It would be cozy living no doubt, but it wouldn't be entirely unbearable.

Best of all, they'd be able to pull out of Farnum's rotten excuse for a hotel. The faint blood stain on the floor had set them both somewhat on edge and they were eager to be away from it. That and all the incessant noise had been another drawback. Not that the outskirts of the camp would really be that much quieter though.

It took them almost a good week to unload everything from their wagon into the tent, setting things the way they wanted and doing away with what they could. Nora had even managed to attract a few customers, finding it a nice way to ease into business. But apparently her rates were just enough lower than down the street that word would spread quickly enough.

But it had been a fairly easy transition for them both. Andy tried his hand at prospecting most days, occasionally lending Nora a hand when tubs got to heavy to carry. And at his suggestion, since paint seemed a lost cause, she fashioned a sign of sorts listing prices on a piece of derelict wood found in the thoroughfare, using mud for ink. She still found it remarkable how well the mud had worked.

It certainly seemed to fit in with everything else around camp. And Nora couldn't help but wonder if her mother was turning in her grave watching her daughter go from high society to using mud for ink in a span of seven years.

But now she was back to the hardware store again. She seemed to be paying them a visit every two weeks, either for soap or thread. But she was slowly sort of getting to know the two men who ran it, and she very much enjoyed their company.

"Good day Mr. Bullock." Nora said as she entered the hardware tent, seeing him unpacking a box. He nodded, a small smile coming to his face.

"What can I do for you?" His eyes never left hers.

"Looking for more soap. Its good stuff you sell."

"We like to think so." She laughed softly as he moved from the box he was unpacking over to a table with soap bricks stacked on one end. Nora couldn't help but notice he was working with his jacket off, and the few top buttons of his shirt undone, showing the littlest bit of skin and hair. "How many you need?"

"Three or four for now, but I'll be coming back for more."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He carried four over to her, watching her watch him. "4."

"Here you are," he handed over the soap as she handed over the money, "well you and Mr. Star should come over to the tent for dinner tonight," she said as she started for the tent entrance, him following, "won't have it said I don't make the best cherry crumble in all camp."

"Cherry?" He asked in disbelief.

"Shhhh," she raised a finger to her lips, unable to keep from smiling, "don't let it get around that we brought cans of sweetened preserves with us for just such treats every now and then."

"I'm hungry already."

"Well good. Then come 'round when the sun starts to set. We're on the outskirts of the camp, near where everyone else is."

xxxxxx

"She's not serious, is she?" Sol asked, the prospect of cherry crumble not even seeming real.

"S'what she said." Seth said defensively as they neared the edge of camp, towards the rows of tents.

"Well we'd better stick close to her," Sol said with a smile, "Mr. Hunt, sir…good evenin'."

"Evenin' gentlemen," Andy turned from a fire, holding his hand out in greeting, offering each a warm smile. "Nora said ya'll'd be joining us for dinner. I think its beef stew…or the like."

"Sounds good." Seth said, suddenly realizing he was hungrier than he'd thought.

"She's not too great a cook though I will say." Andy said with a playful laugh.

"Got to be better than that one over at Farnum's." Sol said with a laughinggrimace as Andy nodded, laughing in agreement.

"That stuff is just eatable at best."

"What? My cooking?" The three men turned to see Nora freshly emerged from the tent, wiping her hands on a cloth. She wore a navy blue skirt with a crimson fitted blouse, her black hair back in a loose upsweep

"Good evenin' Ms. Hunt," Sol smiled warmly, "thank you for the invite."

"Anytime Mr. Star," she turned to Seth, "evening Mr. Bullock."

"Evening," he tipped his head politely, smiling, "it's nice to see some color in this camp."

"Got me a purple scarf I can loan you if you're s'desperate for color." She said with a playful laugh.

"Oh don't mind her none," Andy said as though trying to make peace, "she just wants you to feel welcome." Seth's eyes never left her.

"Well, I'm afraid there's nothing too special on the menu, but we'd best go in less ya'll want it to get cold." She turned and headed back for the tent, the men following suite.

"So how long you two been in business together?" Andy asked as they removed hats and sat around the small table.

"A good many years," Sol said with a laugh, "we met back in Montana."

"Montana?" Nora said in disbelief, looking between the two. "Never would have guessed."

"Most don't." Seth said softly with a small, almost proud smile.

"Have your hardware business out there as well?" Andy asked interestedly, grabbing a wedge of bread. Sol looked over at Seth.

"No," Seth started softly, crafting his lie, "I just went west 'cause Iwanted to hopefully find a fortune to support my wife and son. Sadly, they died sometime ago."

"I'm so sorry." Nora said solemnly.

"Thank you. But we saw what looked to be a promising business here." He brought the spoon to his mouth.

"Sounds familiar." Nora cast a quick glance at Andy, stirring her stew.

"Our story's about the same. Came out this way, not knowing where we'd go really. Just somewhere to maybe earn back what the war stole from our family."

"What'd you do back in Richmond Mr. Hunt?" Sol asked between bites.

"I'm something of a chemist—"

"You're usually not this modest," Nora commented, "don't let him fool you. He's only been working with chemicals and solutions since he was waist high. Studied it at a university back east—"

"Thank you Nora," Andy said, his pale cheeks coloring in embarrassment, his small smile identical to his sister's, "I worked in a research lab back home."

"You still keep with your chemistry out here?" Seth asked interestedly, as Andy nodded his head, mouth full.

"It's a wonder how you keep your supply stocked." Sol said almost in disbelief.

"I brought a fair amount to last me a good while. But you'd be amazed at what you can find in natural life. So many compounds can be isolated from different things, providing one knows how."

"Sounds involved." Sol said, as Andy nodded his head.

"It just takes some time."

"May I see the equipment you use sometime?" Sol asked interestedly as Andy's face brightened.

"Does chemistry interest you too?" Andy, whose mind knew nothing but chemistry, and Sol, who had an interest in most things, chattered on the rest of dinner,Nora or Seth speaking as they were able. All in all, Nora thought it a successful gathering and could see them becoming frequent dinner guests.

"You two go on and do your mechanical things," she shooed Andy and Sol out of the tent towards Andy's work bench once dinner was over, "and maybe we'll save you some cherry crumble." She turned back towards the table with a smile, meeting Seth's eyes. "Chemistry not interest you either?" She asked as she began to clear plates.

"Not especially." He laughed as did she and he rose to help collect dishes from the table.

"You don't need to help. You're my guest."

"I feel bad just watching you work."

"Very well." She found she couldn't argue with him as she took to washing plates in the pre-warmed water, him to drying.

"You're very observant, by the way." She turned to face Bullock, puzzled at his comment.

"How so?"

"The day we met, you said I looked to walk with a purpose and a dead arm. I was shot a while back, not fully healed yet."

"Hope you don't lose it. You wouldn't look as right."

"You think I look right?" He raised his eyebrows in quizzical surprise, as she turned, an embarrassed flush and smile coming to her face. Slowly she nodded.

"Yes, I think you handsome." She turned her focus on the dishes, unable to believe she'd just admitted that. He could clearly see she was embarrassed that he had called her on it.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Not at all," she said, recovering enough to face him, "I'm surprised at myself for just actually…saying it. There was a time when I would never have dared to be so bold." Her words trailed off in a soft sigh.

An awkward silence fell between them as they continued on with the washing, broken only by the muffled sounds from the camp. A sudden gunshot rang out, and Nora instantly jumped, the dish in her hand splashing back into the tub, soap suds splattering.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She suddenly said, surprise laughter on her voice as she brushed away the suds on her arms and face. She turned to Seth, unable to hold her laughter any longer. He just looked so almost bewildered as he stood with his face spotted by soap suds.

"Have you a cloth or something?" He asked over her gentle laughter, trying to keep a stoic edge despite his amusement.

"Here, let me…." She raised a hand, her voice trailing off as she gently started brushing suds away. She started with the ones on his hair and forehead before trailing down to his cheek. Her heart couldn't help but race at the look in his eyes that never left hers.

"Interrupting something are we?" Sol's voice suddenly cut through the silence, startling them both.

"No." Nora shook her head, her hand falling away as she turned back to thedishes, not chancing a glance at her brother. "You can go on and talk with them," she said quietly to Seth, "I'll finish up here." Something in her tone told him not to question it.

"Alright." He set the dish down and went over to join Andy and Sol. It wasn't too much longer until Nora joined them, offering wedges of cherry crumble. Neither Seth nor Sol had tasted anything so heavenly in so long.

"Well thank you again Ms. Hunt," Sol said, as he and Seth readied to leave, "dinner was very good, and dessert to die for."

"No trouble at all. Would love to have you two to dinner again."

"You don't need to keep feeding us, or we'll be as round as Mr. Merrick before it's over with." They all shared a laugh. "Thank you both."

"Good night Sol." Andy called out as he started for the camp.

"Good night Mr. Bullock." Nora said softly, standing a piece from her brother.

"Seth."

"Seth." She said, smiling softly.

"Goodnight." He nodded at each in turn before striding to catch up to Sol.

* * *

thanks for reading! hope to have the next chapter or two up in a few days. 


	4. Ch 4: Despite

**Chapter 4: Despite **

The trail from catching the coward McCall back to Deadwood had been a long one for both Bullock and Utter. But while Bullock dealt with his split head, Utter couldn't fathom the loss of his closest friend, even though he knew it had been coming.

Neither of them had spoken much, but they shared a sense of pride and justice at having turned McCall in at Yankton. And now as they came down through Wangdoodle Pass and the North Ridge, the sight of the camp nestled in its gulch was almost welcome.

"What's this?" Charlie muttered, drawing Seth's attention to a black mare tied to a tree. Bullock pulled his horse to, glancing around the trees curiously. "At least it don't bear the markings of an injun."

"At least," Bullock agreed, squinting in the sun, "you ride on to camp, I'll see if I can't find its owner."

"You be careful. Would hate to find you with another knob on your skull." Bullock looked to Charlie with a semi-amused smile. "See ya in camp." Charlie continued on down into the gulch as Bullock stepped down from his horse, cautiously listening.

He could hear footsteps through the crunching leaves and underbrush. Even the soft snapping of branches. Whoever this was, they were doing nothing to disguise their presence. Still his gun hand tensed at his side, poised at the ready, not willing to take a chance.

"Oh no," he heard a soft familiar voice, "not again." An exasperated sigh followed the words, and he moved around the tree, surprised to see the person on the ground, cutting at the hem of her dress.

"Ms. Hunt?" The words left his mouth before he realized it, watching her head shoot up, eyes wide with fright.

"Oh Seth," she breathed, visibly relaxing, "oh god you startled me."

"I didn't mean to. Are you alright?" He looked to the knife in her hand, ignoring the basket at her feet.

"I'm alright…my dress may be a lost cause though. There's a wicked briar that grows all over this mountainside."

"What brings you this far from camp alone?" She rose, placing the knife back in her basket, revealing the cut-up hem of her otherwise simple attractive navy dress.

"I was getting too homesick just sitting around camp," she said, a note of sadness on her voice, "so I borrowed a mount from the livery to seek some peace."

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you, but it's unsafe for you to wander here alone."

"I know it is…but I had to get out of camp," tears threatened on her words, "besides," she shook her head, breaking from her almost pleading look, "I've found some nice wild growing greens and even a few patches of berries in these old woods."

"You sure they're safe to eat?"

"Yes," she nodded, stepping over a log, coming to stand beside him, "I made sure to read up on botany before we came out this way. It seemed to fit in with everything else I suddenly found myself doing."

"How long had you been planning to come out west?"

"About seven years, right after my parents died," she said softly, "it took us that long to get enough money and supplies." She raised her right hand, turning it over, looking at it almost lovingly. "Would you believe I'm a really fine pianist? Was always asked to play at every social gathering, and, my how everyone loved it…," she shook her head, "seven years ago, piano playing and speaking French were my only skills. And now I've too many to count."

"Makes you all the stronger for it." She nodded silently, as though trying to convince herself he was right. "You look different." He suddenly said, studying her face closely. She quickly raised a hand to her eye, brushing a tear away before she nodded with something of an embarrassed smile.

"I forgot to put kohl this morning." She wiped gently at her cheek.

"Prettier without it." She turned her eyes from his in embarrassment.

"And now you tell me," she said softly at length, looking back to him again, "why you look so different."

"My path crossed with that of an Indian gaurding his friend's grave. He had to kill me to stay honorable," he swallowed hard, and Nora thought tears might be welling in his eyes, "it was one hell of a fight…axe clipped me before I knew I'd been hit," he swallowed hard again, "made me realize I was wrong. So McCall's down in Yankton."

"You caught him?" Seth nodded, not trusting himself to voice an answer apart from his overwhelming anger. "Then why are you still so angry?" A loaded question. It was something of a mystery even to Seth. But what little he did know, he couldn't bring himself to say, even to Nora whose crystalline eyes were begging to know.

Without another word she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him under his thick riding cloak, not minding the dirt and crusted blood. He enveloped her in his arms, holding her tight, enjoying the feel of her cheek's smooth skin.

"You're a good man Seth Bullock." She whispered quietly as he held her harder, wanting to believe it true. "Obstinate as hell," she continued lightheartedly, "but still a good man." He pulled her from him, sharing an understanding smile before they started walking back towards the road.

"I imagine horse riding and foul language were skills more recently learned." He commented, untying his mount.

"It was when I learned to ride I learned my foul language."

"They do go hand in hand." They shared a small laugh as he watched her mount up, slightly hitching her skirt once in the saddle. She couldn't help but notice his momentary stare at her legs before he mounted up and they continued towards camp.

"I'll tell you what I miss most," she said catching his attention as he looked over, "the music. Stone church pipe organs at Christmas, brass bands on the Fourth of July, string quartets at socials." Apart from the brass band, Seth couldn't say he'd heard the rest of what she listed.

"Sounds like things anyone would miss." He answered at length, unable to think of something better. Nora sighed softly, shaking her head slowly as though trying to shake memories away.

"Well once you've rested from your journey today, you and Mr. Star come by for dinner."

"Nora, please—"

"Haven't made anything since that cherry crumble last month, so I'm thinking a blackberry pie might be in order—made with blackberries picked and preserved by yours truly."

Seth could no longer find an argument.

xxxxxx

The Deadwood streets still frightened Nora. She never could be sure if the man she just passed wouldn't turn and attack from behind. It would be only too easy. She knew she was thin and didn't have much strength to her. Any man that wanted her would easily be able to take her.

She took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders before setting off to meet her brother. The dry goods had gone up in price much to her dismay. That would mean a little less food if they intended to keep to budget. Dodging a deep mud puddle, she decided it wouldn't too difficult a hardship, but just something else to mention to Andy.

She suddenly smiled as she noticed Seth Bullock weaving his way through the moving crowd, his severe eyes almost daring anyone to challenge him. Nora couldn't help but think him handsome as ever.

"Good morning." She said politely.

"Morning."

"I trust it finds you well." Memories from dinner the previous eve flashed in her mind.

"Well enough. What are you about?"

"Purchasing more supplies. Andy's out as well. Just trying to get out before the rain clouds get here."

"Good luck." He said, smiling with lighthearted doubt.

"What of yourself?"

"I've business to attend to with the Widow Garrett regarding her husband's claim."

"Good for you."

"I hope so," he tipped his head politely, "have a nice day."

"You too." She nodded as he brushed past, continuing with that brusque walk of his.

She continued on down the street, sighing silently, attempting to reign in her thoughts on the man. Being around him just made her heart race and head spin. A sudden powerful hand grabbed her by the arm, holding her close.

"Miss Hunt, Al Swearengen would like to see you."

"Al Swearengen?" She asked unsteadily, nervously as Dan Dority continued to half drag her down the street.

"Owner of the Gem Saloon. Saw you from his office balcony…been interested in you ever since." The man with the dark curly hair and beady eyes.

"Why yes," Nora suddenly said, "I think I would like to meet him."

Seth, who had turned around in hopes of catching a glimpse at her retreating backside, felt his blood boil as Nora went willingly with Dan Dority into the Gem.

Once inside and upstairs, Dority opened a door, holding out a hand directing her in. Her eyes found Al right off, sitting behind his desk, a composed look across his rugged face.

"Nora Hunt, hunh?" Al shook his head in disbelief. "Why last I saw you, you were still clinging to your mother's skirts."

"Yes, you were considerably older. Probably how you managed to so successfully run away. Never saw Aunt Agatha or Uncle Percy again after you left, Cousin Al."

"Well Cousin Nora, she found me, then dumped me in an orphanage."

"I imagine between your brother's death and your leaving, it was all Aunt Ag could bear."

"Yet she gave me away still. Really broke her fucking heart I'm sure," his face hardened, "try again Nora." Al kept the distant angry tone to his face and voice as Nora could find nothing to say. "So how's Andy these days?"

"He's just fine. Has been ever since you left."

"Still have his little chemistry set does he?" Nora easily picked up the twinge of curiosity, maybe even fear on Al's voice.

"Only it's not so little now. He's become quite adept with it—studied it at a university even."

"Why should I fucking care?"

"Surely you remember."

"How could I forget? Your bother had quite a talent for slipping me things that never failed to bust my balls."

"He always did have a smooth hand despite." She said almost proudly.

"He can't get me here."

"You think so?" He looked back at her, unsure if she was really challenging him or just bluffing.

"He here to do some prospecting?"

"He hasn't said yet what he plans to do—"

"Doesn't sound like the Andy I used to know. The Andy I used to know had a keen eye for_ seeing_ plans way in the future."

"He's still half blind, and you know it." She ground out, not wanting to hear anything else Al had to say. Deep down she'd always hated him. Ever since he pulled those stunts with his brother, treating him as spectacle every time a fit would come upon him.

"Yes…half blind…a fact I'm keeping damn well guarded. And you'd do well to fucking remember that."

"What are you saying?"

"You think your business would continue, or he'd be able to do shit in this town if word got 'round that he couldn't see? Blind is blind, don't matter if its half or no." Nora found nothing she could say. She knew he was right, knowing that if anyone found out about Andy's lack of eyesight that would mean the end of him ever finding decent work.

"And just what do you want from me?"

"Free services from you. Whatever I require around here that needs a so called 'woman's touch' when tending to the whores or anything else in this place, laundry, you name it—I expect to get from you…free of charge."

"Go to hell Al Swearengen." Al chuckled almost silently as he rose from behind his desk coming over closer to her.

"I like your spirit cousin Nora, makes a man feel like fucking something," his face deadpanned as he stopped before her, "do we have a deal?" He asked, his beady eyes fixing on hers.

"You're no more special than any other customer Al. If its 'family discount' you're looking for…you abandoned this family a long time ago."

"You're telling me?" She nodded, fighting not to be nervous.

"I'm telling you." She said softly, but Al noticed the nervousness she failed to hide on her voice. Before she could blink, he flew at her, gripping her throat in his hand, slamming her against the wall.

"No one _ever_ tells me what to do…no one ever has," he squeezed harder, watching her struggle for air and feebly fight against him, "and no fucking cousin will be the first. I expect free services rendered dear Nora, or good luck on your brother and you finding shit here in Deadwood." He threw her roughly against the wall, the rush at which air filled her lungs knocking her down.

She sat in a rumpled heap on the floor, tenderly rubbing her red neck, fighting for her breaths to even out. Al hovered over her, feeling certain he'd made a lasting impression.

"Now get the fuck out. Dan'll come 'round when I need you." Al moved back to his desk without further gesture or word. Unsteadily, Nora rose to her feet, her world still spinning.

* * *

next chapter up in a day or two. thanks fer stoppin' by! 


	5. Ch 5: Rain

**Chapter 5: Rain**

Bullock had been hoping to catch Nora on her way out of Swearengen's yesterday, but the day had turned out such it was well after midnight by the time he'd found a moment. He knew their chat wasn't his business, but he couldn't let it go. He hated the thought of Nora mixed up with a man like Al Swearengen, especially if she knew nothing about him.

It was still relatively early in the camp, most of the men still sleeping off their drunken revelry from the night before. But Farnum's pathetic restaurant had been crowded with all the usuals and then some, and Bullock found the peace of the morning's walk to see Nora most enjoyable. As he neared their tent, he noticed Andy looking out over the black hills, a steaming mug in his hand.

"Morning." He addressed as he approached, shaking the younger man from his thoughts.

"Morning," Andy returned, "nice morning."

"Very nice," Seth agreed, casting his eyes to the smoky hills for a minute, "is your sister around?" Andy nodded over to the tent as Seth raised a hand to his hat in thanks before moving away. He neared the tent, ready to knock on the wood post when the flap flew back and out stepped Nora, arms laden with clothes. Her face was plain and she dressed in a pair of dark brown men's pants, a fitted gray-blue blouse, and her raven hair was in a loose upsweep, some stands loosely in her face. Never could Seth remember a woman looking so good in his eyes.

"Morning." She said, a surprised smile coming to her face.

"Morning." He followed her to the other side of the tent.

"What brings you by so early?" She dropped the clothes into one of the two large tubs.

"Saw you with Dan Dority yesterday going into the Gem."

"Yes," she quickly answered, rolling up her shirt sleeves, "Al Swearengen wanted to talk."

"To talk?" Seth's eyes fixed on her neck, his hand raising, gently caressing the red marks stretched across her pale skin. "What did he do to you?"

"Seth, Al…," she sighed, "it's all too detailed to explain just now."

"If that son of a bitch so much as breathed on you—"

"Seth," she placed a steadying hand on his arm, watching his eyes fix to hers, "don't you dare do anything. I know you've a wicked temper." His fingers continued to run across the marks on her neck, his eyes on hers, letting her know he wasn't really listening. "Never you mind about my neck. It's safe and alive, and for now, that's what matters." He let his hand fall away, suddenly realizing again it was no business of his whatsoever, but he couldn't for the life of him let go.

"Let's hope it stays that way." He raised a hand to his hat in farewell before turning, heading off back into camp. Nora felt her stomach lurch wondering just what Seth Bullock was going to really do.

xxxxxx

Finding three derelict nails and a piece of wood in the thoroughfare had been the easiest part. Actually mustering the courage to buy bullets and hold her father's gun was something else.

She'd never held a gun before, much less shot one. But the small handheld revolver left to them by their father seemed a good place to start. She couldn't exactly say why she felt compelled to learn to shoot, but in this place, Nora wasn't about to rule it out.

She nailed the three nails into the wood at different heights from the bottom. She'd watched Andy learn to shoot this way, and it seemed to work well. The goal was to consecutively hit the three nails without missing. But she knew she would end up wasting boxes of bullets before even hitting her first nail, but she felt certain it would pay off in the end.

She held the gun in her right hand, surprised just how heavy it actually was. Raising it to the target, she steadied her hand, aligning the sight to a nail before pulling the trigger. The shot was almost deafening in her ears, and her hand flew up in recoil as she watched the bottom corner of the wood splinter.

Not too terrible for a first time ever shot she guessed. At least it hit the board.

Again she raised the gun, lining up the sight with a nail, pulling the trigger. The wood just below the nail splintered.

"Don't hold your breath when you shoot." She turned with a start towards an older, rough though pleasant faced man.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe we've met."

"We haven't ma'am, I'm Charlie Utter."

"Mr. Utter…yes, Mr. Bullock has mentioned you. You were Mr. Hickok's friend."

"Yes ma'am. You know Mr. Bullock?"

"Yes, my name's Nora Hunt." He tipped his hat politely as she loosely hefted the gun in her hand. "I've never shot a gun before, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to learn."

"I understand," Charlie nodded, "on that last shot, you held your breath which tenses you up. Release it before you shoot next."

"Alright, thank you." She stepped back in line with the target, raising the gun, lining up the sight.

"Just release your breath and open your other eye." She opened her closed eye, letting go a breath as she squeezed the trigger. She missed the nail by less than a centimeter.

"Better," Charlie said with a smile before glancing about the thoroughfare, "ah, Mr. Bullock," he called out, "what tips would you give Ms. Hunt here on how to shoot." Seth walked over, looking at Nora in surprise, then to the gun in her hand.

"I don't know," he calmly answered, "I didn't see her previous shot."

"Well just tips in general then," Charlie said with a smile, "first time shooter here."

"Just, uh, square your shoulders, steady your arm and don't hold your breath," he glanced quickly up the thoroughfare, "I'll be back in a while, but now I mustn't be kept from my business much longer." He tipped his head in farewell before continuing on.

"Square your shoulders." He heard Charlie say encouragingly, and he couldn't help but turn around. Her arm was fully extended, but the rest of her body looked stable enough. She expelled a breath and squeezed the trigger. Seth watched the wood splinter and her shoulders slump as Charlie moved closer with words of encouragement.

He would have to show her how to shoot better when time permitted. Her arm so far extended from her body would never guarantee an accurate shot, and if necessity required her to use a gun for protection, it would be all too easy to disarm her.

He walked on to the Gem, intent on discussing certain matters with Swearengen. But birdbrain Johnny was the only trace of Swearengen hanging around. For in his words, Al and Dan were off on ''fficial business.'

Seth hadn't even wanted to know, but he made sure to leave an impression such that Johnny wouldn't forget to mention that he'd be stopping back by later. Now he just had to wait. Unfortunately there was no telling how long.

He went back the direction he'd just come from, more than annoyed with the whole thing. He still heard the occasional shot and he figured Nora must still be working on her shooting.

No time like the present.

"Pull your arm in," he said roughly, his annoyance with Swearengen coming through as he walked up to Nora and Charlie, "you'll get more accuracy."

"How is it you know so much about guns?" Without a word, he quickly drew his gun, firing three straight shots, squarely hitting each nail. Even Charlie stood somewhat in surprised awe.

"I was a marshal in Montana," he said coolly, finding some of his anger vented, "knowing how to shoot well was part of the job."

"A marshal?" She asked in disbelief, the gun falling to her side. "You never said anything about that."

"I try not to, as I've no desire to take over upholding the law around here."

"But there'd be no one better suited for it." Seth turned to Charlie choosing to ignore her last comment.

"She hit a nail yet?"

"Come close with her last few shots, but no bull's eye yet." Seth moved a little bit closer to Nora, holding out a hand.

"May I?" He looked to her gun hand as she nodded, and he stepped around her such that her back was loosely against his chest. "Pull the gun in more to your side," he took her gun hand in his, bringing it down about waist level.

"But then you can't see to line up the shot."

"That's where the practice comes in," his voice was so close to her ear, "it does take a little work, but your accuracy will be better, and it won't be so easy to disarm you should you ever be required to use it for protection."

"Oh god," she said nervously, "I don't know if I could ever point a gun at someone."

"Let's hope you never have to, but you never know if the need will arise." She turned with something of an almost scared look on her face, meeting his steely eyes. He couldn't believe the vulnerability in their blue depths, and without fully realizing it, his thumb gently traced circles across the back of her hand.

"Well, uh, with Mr. Bullock as your teacher," Charlie started nervously, feeling as though he was interrupting something private, "there's no way you can miss."

"Just remember what I told you,'" he drew his hand back, her gun hand staying at waist level, "and it will take practice. Don't expect to get it on your first shot."

She released a breath and pulled the trigger. Nothing on the board splintered. She shifted her hand slightly, expelling breath before squeezing. The wood beneath a nail splintered. Another slight hand adjustment and she squeezed the trigger.

The nail jumped in its place, and Nora finally allowed herself a smile.

"Nice shot." Charlie nodded with a smile.

"But you held your breath." Seth added softly in her ear, a hint of approval on his voice.

xxxxxx

"Mr. Farnum sir?" Nora called out, setting the pile of linens on the front desk. There came no answer from the small office, and the lobby was empty. "Mr. Farnum?" She wandered into the restaurant, glancing back in the kitchen.

"Why Ms. Hunt," Farnum looked up from the dishes he was washing, "didn't hear ya."

"What are you doing in the kitchen? I thought you worked the font desk?"

"I did, and still do. But my main cook," Farnum lowered his voice even though they were alone, "got himself a stomach bug, shittin' all over the place…couldn't very well have that in th'food."

"No. I should say not." Nora was unsure whether to laugh or be disgusted.

"So I'm helping out for a dew days," he wiped his hands on his apron, "so what can I do for ya?"

"Just returning your laundered and mended sheets," they walked back out to the main desk, "were some stains that won't come out, but mostly they're good as new."

"Thank you ma'am." He tipped his head politely.

"Have a nice day, and good luck with the cooking."

"To you too Ms. Hunt. Thank you." Farnum called out as she turned to leave. He couldn't believe she was wearing man's pants. She didn't strike him as the type. She seemed too feminine, but at least her shirt and hair didn't completely do away with her charms.

Nora waited for the bullwhacker to pass before crossing the street, heading back to the tent. There was still more to be washed before the rain came. It never seemed to end, but at least that meant the money wouldn't end soon.

She heard the crack of thunder near as soon as she saw the lightening, and she froze in mid-step, instantly startled. But no sooner had she stopped did the rain start falling in thick sheets. She quickly took off running, the nearest cover being 'Star and Bullock Hardware.'

"G'day Ms. Hunt," Sol greeted warmly, "hope you didn't get too wet."

"No, not too wet," she shook some water from her hands, "thank you Mr. Star."

"What can I do for you today?"

"Nothing in particular, thank you. I just got caught in the rain, and was hoping I could shelter here until it lets up a bit."

"Fine by me."

"Where is Mr. Bullock?" She suddenly asked before thinking.

"Upstairs and to your right. Why'nt you go up, say hello."

"Upstairs?" She looked uncertainly at Sol. "I couldn't…it's not open to the public though…you live up there—"

"I got a feeling he won't mind." She couldn't help her embarrassed smile at his words and knowing smile.

"Thank you Mr. Star." She started up the stairs, butterflies in her stomach. She stopped at the top, jumping at a sudden flash of lightening and crack of thunder as she knocked firmly against the closed door.

"Come in." She pushed the door open, quickly closing it before turning around. Seth looked near as surprised as she, but felt a certain sense of pride at noticing how intently she was staring at his shirtless chest.

"I'm so sorry," she quickly turned her eyes away, "I didn't mean to come upon you like this."

"Sol send you up here?"

"Yes he did. No way he could have known though." She looked back at him, making a point to keep her eyes on his.

"He knew," Seth moved around the bed, coming closer to Nora, "he saw me come in wet. Suggested himself I come change."

"Why that…," she bit her tongue, shaking her head, to keep from continuing, another embarrassed smile forming on her face, "he knew he set me up." She turned her eyes back to Seth's as he now stood right in front of her, making her heart suddenly start to race.

"Set us both up." He took her hand in his, running his thumb across the back of it, just as before. She couldn't help drown in his eyes. He leaned in, kissing her eagerly, more so than he'd intended, but he met no resistance. She breathed against his lips, kissing him with just as much need and want. He kissed her long, feeling her body more and more mold to his. Their tongues danced in circles, and hands started to blaze trails of their own, picking at remaining clothing.

He descended her neck to the soft skin of her chest, leaving a trail of kisses as she lay back against the bed. The thunder raged outside, but the only thunder Nora could hear was the pounding of her heart as he took a hardened peak gently between his teeth.

A soft moan passed her lips as he trailed back to her eagerly waiting lips, feeling her hands run down the length of his chest, down to lower regions. She kissed him long and hard, wanting him completely. He lifted himself off her just enough to gain smooth entrance as he settled back down, feeling her hips arch to more fully meet him, wanting to kiss away her small grimace and sudden gasp of breath.

"Are you ok?" He whispered, nibbling her ear.

"It's been so long since I last…it does hurt a little." He eased out ever so slightly, watching her face relax before kissing her softly, wanting her so desperately.

Slowly he moved all the way in, relieved to hear a soft pleasured sigh and see a slight smile come to her face. And again he continued to move, deeper and harder, her near silent cries and moans driving him more and more as the pressure continued to build within them. She felt herself close to explosion, raking her nails through his hair, across his back, desperate for release. One final thrust and the pressure in them both exploded.

x

Sol had heard the floorboards creak at the added weight on the bed and couldn't help but feel some pride at helping Nora and Seth find what they were both wanting—each other.

x

They held each other close, him still laying atop her, trying to catch their breaths.

"I have wanted that since we first met." He said softly, meeting her eyes.

"I would be lying to say I didn't agree." They shared a small smile before he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her gently, feeling her lips smoothly glide against his in return. He then moved his lips from hers, and held her close, feeling her just hold him. A contented sigh passed her lips as her eyes closed, despite the raging storm outside.

"You look tired." His voice was soft in her ear.

"Your doing." She said lightly, eyes opening, turning to face him.

"Stay here and sleep."

"What about you? I can't just stay here."

"For now you can. I need to get back down to help Sol. When you wake, I'll be back." She found she couldn't argue with the earnestness in his voice.

"Very well." He rose from her and took to dressing as she scurried under his bed covers. She snuggled against the surprisingly soft pillow and quilt, breathing in the musky scent that was Seth.

"I'll be back soon." She nodded sleepily up at him, meeting his smile before he ran a hand through his hair, and walked out, tying his cravat.

Nora didn't even hear the door close.

As Seth moved down the stairs, he instantly met with Sol's knowing smile. Almost nervous under his partner's gaze, he raised his left hand, absently running it through his hair again as he moved to peruse the books.

"Guess it's about time you took that ring off." Sol said with a smile.


	6. Ch 6: Trouble

**Chapter 6: Trouble **

A tentative routine of sorts set itself up as the months passed. Nora kept to the endless washing and mending during the days as Andy worked on the other side of the tent or disappeared to prospect in the hills. The prospecting hadn't turned up too much, but fortunately the laundry and whatever else Andy did kept the money flowing.

After all that went on Virginia, Nora knew not to ask too many questions about Andy's work. She had his promise this was a new start, and she felt confident he wouldn't lie to her. They were all each other really had…trust had never been an issue between them. But she still couldn't help her curiosity.

"Andy," she asked over dinner one night, "may I ask what you do when not prospecting? I've heard the sound of breaking glass and bubbling liquids," she met his crystalline eyes, "you're not still working are you?"

"No Nora," he smiled comfortingly, "no, I'm on a whole new endeavor. Something with easy to see merit. Doc Cochran has been to see me, and asked if I can make some sort of vaccine cure for a bacterium found in the creek water. He gave me a sample of water, and I've been working to isolate it and find a non-harmful-to-humans cure." She still looked at him skeptically. "I'm not even close to testing phases, I'm still just trying to see if I can even formulate a solution." Nora's face softened. He wouldn't lie to her.

"I'm sure you'll find one. Sure medicine's not your chosen field, but I've never seen anyone so adept with lab equipment."

"Cochran sure has faith. He's procuring money from somewhere—"

"Andy, you're not making him pay you, are you?" He shook his head.

"No, he insisted since he was taking time from my prospecting, he would graciously fund my efforts."

"Surprising he can continually come up with such large funds."

"Apparently it's a collection from the merchants around," Andy continued on, as he rose to get another helping, "it's something they've all experienced apparently, and would like to find a quicker remedy than just letting it upset their systems."

"Sounds like good work then."

"It's slow going." He joined her at the table. "Any more words from Swearengen?"

"No, not since that one night. And certainly not since you paid him a visit." Andy couldn't help but laugh.

"He probably recognized those symptoms expertly well."

"You didn't use the same stuff you gave him…," Andy nodded his head, "oh Andy!" She laughed, shaking her head.

"It's amazingly simple…a minute amount, not even a drop of cyanide, mix it with anything," he snapped his fingers, "instant stomach-intestine problems for a week." Nora shook her head, grimacing.

"I think I'll pass thank you," she shared a smile with her brother, "let us just hope it doesn't come back to me."

"Why would it?" Andy asked, dismissing the concerned look on her face. "You're over-worrying Nora. He wouldn't dare touch you." She hadn't had the heart to tell him how Al had tried strangling her, and he hadn't particularly noticed the red scratches on her neck.

She sighed before taking another bite, convincing herself Andy was probably right. If they hadn't heard anything from Swearengen by now, then most likely, they weren't going to. Their warning had worked, and Al wouldn't be calling on her for services unless he was fully prepared to pay.

"I think I'll pay a visit to Mr. Bullock after dinner." She said, taking another bite.

"You just be careful." He said, something of a terse note to his voice. He wasn't exactly thrilled that Nora and Bullock spent nights together, but there was only so much he could do to stop her. And she had been married before, so the issue of protecting her virtue was nonexistent. Andy just tried to not think about it, but kept urging her to be careful. Nora couldn't be more pleasantly surprised about the whole thing. "How is the honorable Sheriff Bullock these days?"

"He's well," Nora said, rising to collect their dishes to wash, "Sol's essentially taken over running the store, since he always seems to be needed somewhere for one reason or another."

"Sounds exhausting," Andy said noncommittally, rising, "fool of a good man to take the job."

"Don't think he hasn't had thoughts of regret."

"Well I'm calling it a night," he walked over to Nora, kissing her cheek as she kissed his, "be careful."

"I will," she said reassuringly, "I'll just finish up here and fold the wash on the line before heading out." He nodded silently, smiling almost nervously before disappearing behind the section that was his 'room.'

Finishing up with the dishes took no time at all, and before long she found herself out in the nippy night breeze, folding clean clothes. With each piece she folded, the tingly sensations of anticipation at spending a night in Seth's arms were intensely growing. She pulled down a shirt, her brow suddenly furrowing as she saw Dan Dority fast approaching, coming to a stop just before the clothesline.

"Ms. Hunt, Al wants to see ya."

"Thank you Mr. Dority, I'll be there when I can."

"He's a wanting you now," Dority said, taking a step towards her, looking eerily menacing in the distant firelight, "you best come with me."

"You tell Swearengen I'll be there just as soon as I'm able."

"That won't sit ma'am," Dority wrapped a burly hand around her slim arm, gripping painfully tight, "as I said, you best come with me." He twisted ever so slightly, noticing the grimace of pain flash across her face.

"Alright, I'll come." He roughly released her arm, but stayed close enough to remind her if she tried to run, it would be all too easy for him to twist her arm again. They reached the Gem in almost no time, and Nora felt certain she knew what Al wanted to talk about.

"Nora, Nora, Nora." Al said disappointedly as Dority closed the door behind her, disappearing into the hallway.

"What this time Al?"

"You trying to be cute with me?" He asked, his tone infinitely sharper than before, a dangerous look coming to his beady eyes.

"I'm trying to find out why you sent that no good excuse of a man to physically threaten me if I didn't come right away."

"Some time back, every man who was poured a drink from the same bottle turned up sick the next day, for a week. All with the exact same symptoms…eerily familiar symptoms."

"Can't blame that on me."

"No? But I can sure as shit point a finger at that brother of yours."

"We all need warnings sometimes."

"Warnings?" Al stood up, sending a shiver up Nora's spine.

"I told you last I was here, I wasn't doing any favors. So consider it a warning—you leave me alone, and we'll leave you alone."

"What makes you think you're in any fucking position to make demands?"

"We were able to get that poison in here without you knowing—" He slapped her across the face, cutting off the end of her words.

"You fucking cunt," he spat, grabbing a fistful of her long hair, "I knew you were going to be a pain in the ass." He kicked the door open, yanking her hair first behind him. The whole saloon stopped moving as her scream ripped through the air and he dragged her down the stairs. "Caught us a thief, gentlemen," Al shouted over her screams as he continued yanking her by the hair, "this'll show her, and you all, that thievin' from here, is not fucking tolerated."

The room exploded in hoots and hollers of agreement as Al continued to drag her outside, stopping when he reached the end of the wood porch before it turned into mud.

"Give your brother a message for me…." He reeled back again, striking her hard across the face, knocking her unconscious down into the mud. "Consider this your fucking warning." He hauled back and planted a boot hard into her stomach, satisfied when she gave no response. Without so much as a backwards glance, he turned from her back inside, greeted by cheers of approval from every man and whore present.

Business, that's all it was.

* * *

hopefully have the next chapter or two up in a day or two. thanks fer stoppin' by! 


	7. Ch 7: Good

**Chapter 7: Good**

Farnum just knew it was going to be one of those days. Something good was going to happen.

Maybe someone as famous as Wild Bill Hickok, or someone even more famous would roll into camp looking for a room. Or maybe Al'd finally recognize all the good loyal work he'd done. Farnum couldn't say for sure what it would be, but as he exited his hotel, breathing the early morning Deadwood air, he couldn't help but smile.

First stop, always Swearengen's. Dan usually had a strong pot of coffee going and Al'd come down to start the day. Always a good time for some catching up and checking agendas.

"Good morning Mr. Farnum…or should I say Mayor Farnum."

"G'mornin' Mr. Merrick." He called back across the street, not slowing his pace to waste more idle chat.

It looked as though the heavy rains might hold off for today. Farnum was no weather-tellin'-man, but the clouds overhead just didn't look so gray as the ones that poured god knows how much water on the camp.

All it had done was turn the road into an ever sticker muddy sludge. And what self-respecting mayor would be seen with so much mud on his boots?

Farnum suddenly froze mid-stride, seeing the figure down in the mud in front of the Gem. It was quite obviously a woman…fitted white shirt, gray skirt, long black hair. He knelt beside her, pulling some hair away to better see the face.

"Oh God." His stomach dropped to his feet. So much for his good feeling. The marks across the woman's face were quite extensive, and this was not some common whore.

"What is it Mr. Farnum?" Merrick's voice come up behind him. "What're you lookin'…." The hand that had been clapped on Farnum's shoulder in greeting tightened in concern. "Who is that?"

"Nora Hunt," Farnum said without thinking, still studying her face and moving closer, "I don't know what happened…I just found her here."

"She looks pretty hurt…," Merrick assessed, "we best get her to the Doc."

"Y'alright." Farnum moved around her, rolling her over on to her side. "Oh God…look at all the blood!" Her gray skirt was soaked with thick crimson blood, contrasting sharply to the mud stains.

"Come on Farnum," Merrick urged as he moved over to help, "blood won't kill you."

It took the two men only a matter of minutes to carry her to the Doc's, and pound on the door loud enough to rouse him from his sleep. He stumbled to the door half dressed and half alert, until he saw the woman in the men's arms.

"She a whore?" He asked as Farnum and Merrick laid her out.

"No sir," Farnum quickly answered, "she's an ex-resident o' mine. Staying in camp with her brother."

"Where'd you find her?" He asked, pulling up a stool to sit and examine her face.

"Outside the Gem Saloon," Merrick proudly answered, as though glad of finally knowing something, "she ah looked to have been there some time…judging from all the blood on her skirt."

"Blood?" Doc's eyes turned to the two men concernedly before moving down to pick at her skirt. It took him no time to find the stain covering the back half of her skirt. "Thank you gentlemen," he said rising to usher them out, "one of you might let the brother know she's here. Maybe he'll know something of what happened." The two men left soon after, agreeing to finding the brother and expressing hopes of rapid recovery. Cochran returned to her side, a dark uncertainty clouding his face as he took to the buttons on her bloody skirt.

"Well ma'am, let's see if we can't figure what's going on…."

xxxxxx

Merrick had opted out of going to speak to the brother. And Farnum couldn't hate him more for it.

"Ah, Mr. Hunt," he called out a little uncertainly, "good morning t'you." He watched the scarecrow of a man turn from looking out over the black hills.

"Good morning." Andy said a little wearily, offering Farnum a small smile. Farnum walked up closer, suddenly finding all his words gone. His eyes fell to the ground uncertainly. He'd never had to tell someone about this kind of thing before. Damn Merrick. "Something I can do for you Mr. Farnum?"

"I…well," Farnum, took off his hat nervously, "maybe not do for me, but maybe do for yourself. Ya see, yer sister last night…she…"

"What about my sister?"

"Found her this morning, in front of the Gem," Andy looked at him in complete disbelief, "she's with the Doc now, getting her injuries looked at. She was bleedin' something terrible."

"But how…she was with Bullock last night…," Andy said softly almost to himself, unable to believe it true, "why would he have done that though?" Maybe this was the good news Farnum was looking for.

"Y-You say she was with Mr. Bullock yester eve?" Farnum asked curiously.

"Yes, she mentioned she would pay him a visit."

"Seems likely then we found our culprit." Farnum watched the disbelief on Andy's face fade into a raw anger that chilled him to the bone.

"Seems that way," Andy ground out before returning his eyes to Farnum, "thank you Mr. Farnum. I think I'll go pay the _honorable_ Mr. Bullock a visit." Farnum couldn't have that—he needed Bullock alive and unharmed, or this news to Al would do him no good.

"Oh no sir—if he did that to your sister, what's to prevent him from doing worse to you?" Farnum pleaded, watching as Andy put on his hat and coat. "Maybe it'd be better to wait until you've seen Nora…see just how bad the damage is." Andy just stared back at him. If he was considering Farnum's words, he gave no sign.

"Very well Mr. Farnum. I'll pay a visit to Nora, and then see to Bullock."

"Good man," the smile returned to Farnum's face as he and Andy started down the street, "if you'll pardon me, I've not had ma'mornin' coffee yet, so I'm not gonna go with ya back to the doc's. Hope yer sister gets better." He tipped his hat before ducking into the Gem. Andy waited a good full minute before continuing down the street, but instead of turning towards Doc Cochran's, he went straight towards the hardware store.

"Good morning Mr. Hunt," Sol greeted warmly, as Bullock locked the shop doors, "we were just on our way to breakfast. Care to join us?"

"No. Bullock?" Seth turned around. "What happened to Nora?"

"I don't know," he answered, finding his anger and concern suddenly rising, "what did happen to Nora?"

"You don't know," Andy stated in disbelief, "she was only with you last night, and then turns up this morning in front of the Gem. I don't know much else, haven't been to see her yet—but I know she was last with you."

"She never came to me." Bullock said coolly, fed up with all the accusing. His eyes scoured the street, landing on the Gem, suddenly remembering coming upon Nora that one day, red marks stretched across her neck. "Swearengen."

"Al Swearengen? He wouldn't." Andy dismissed, keeping his eyes on Bullock's.

"Why not?" Sol asked.

"He's our first cousin that's why." Seth just stared back.

"That wouldn't stop a man like Swearengen unfortunately." Sol shook his head sadly, stepping off the porch.

"Sol, I won't be joining you for breakfast," Bullock said, his eyes never leaving Andy's, "give my apologies and regards to Mrs. Garrett, and let her know I'll meet her at a later time today."

"Sure thing." Sol nodded and started off for Farnum's hotel as Seth stepped off the porch, heading down the street.

"Where do you think you're going?" Andy caught up to Seth, his voice deadly low.

"See to Nora. You?" He coldly asked back, not chancing a glance over.

"Same." A tense silence settled between them for the rest of the short walk—Seth boiling because he knew it was the work of none other than Swearengen; Andy fuming that he didn't know the full story, when she was supposed to have been with Bullock…and after he'd told her to be careful.

Andy rapped anxiously against the rickety door, anger mounting at the lack of sudden response.

"Who's there?"

"Andrew Hunt. Nora's brother." They heard the scraping of a chair and the Doc emerged in the window, opening the door to them both.

"Yes sir, do come in," Andy nodded his thanks, stepping through the door, "him too?" The doc looked from Bullock to Andy uncertainly.

"Him too," Andy agreed reluctantly, "I get the feeling she'd want him here." Somewhere he knew Bullock wasn't the one who hurt Nora. He just looked too concerned. But Andy didn't know what he'd do about it yet. He just needed time to think.

"Well gentlemen," Doc said softly, "the wounds on her face are mostly superficial—bruises, a scrape or two—they'll heal in time. What concerns me is the hit her stomach."

"Hit to her stomach?" Bullock asked, his voice ice cold. Doc nodded solemnly.

"As though someone used a hammer. She's probably got a cracked rib or two, don't think any of 'em are broken though. Might have some internal bleeding, but no way to know for sure." Doc suddenly stopped, his face grave. Neither knew what to say.

"May I see her?" Andy asked, finding his voice about to fail him. He'd never in his wildest dreams imagined something like this happening to Nora. Doc nodded to the back half of his small cabin, and Andy moved forward, gripping his hat tighter. The Doc glanced nervously back, hoping Andy would be far enough out of earshot, before turning back to Bullock.

"You and Ms. Hunt...are close?" He asked curiously, his voice low. Bullock nodded silently, his eyes focused on the back of the room. "Then it seems you're the one to tell. She was pregnant." Seth turned to face the Doc, not believing his ears.

"Pregnant?" Doc nodded.

"She was indeed. The hit to her stomach caused her to lose the child." Bullock felt more rage boil within him—whatever bastard did this to Nora was going to pay. He'd see to that personally.

"Does she know?" He heard himself ask, the note of sadness on his voice evident.

"I doubt she even knew she was pregnant." Doc watched a look of sadness and anger cross Bullock's face as he took everything in. It was only too obvious how much he cared for her. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," his eyes moved over to Andy as he rejoined them, "for everything you've done for her."

"She looks pretty bad." Andy said, his voice raw.

"I'm optimistic. It'll just take some bed rest. Maybe some walking with a cane 'till those ribs of hers heal. But she'll come out just fine." Bullock moved around the two men towards the back of the cabin to see Nora.

God she looked pale. Must have lost a lot of blood when she lost…. Seth shook his head, unwilling to continue that thought. The right side of her face was covered by loose bandages, a few scrapes marring the other side of her face. He reached a hand down, gently brushing her exposed cheek, vowing to set it all right. Everything from her being injured to the loss of their child.

xxxxxx

"Al!" E.B. rushed over to the bar. "Have I got news for you." Al had to almost keep from rolling his eyes.

"I can only imagine…coming from you E.B."

"Guess who I found in the thoroughfare all bruised and roughed up?" Al already knew and said nothing, giving Farnum a deadpan look. "That Nora Hunt," he continued almost proudly, "and here's the interestin' part—she was last seen with Bullock."

"Who the fuck says that?" Al's brow crinkled in curiosity.

"The brother. He's seeing to her now, but wants to pay a visit to Bullock. But if you pay one first, there'd not be much left for the brother."

"Slow your thinkin' E.B.," Al said calmly, clapping a steadying hand on Farnum's shoulder, "best not get too involved at the outset. Let the brother meet with the cocksucker. If I know the man he is, he won't kill Bullock outright." Farnum's face fell, the smile disappearing.

"Cheer up E.B.," Al said at length, moving to get his tea from Dan, "things'll solve themselves."

If the brother went after Bullock, that might save him a shit load of trouble.

xxxxxx

Al hated admitting he'd been on edge throughout the whole day though. He already knew the truth of the whole matter, and almost regretted he'd been so bold. But it was the same now as it was then…business, just business.

But he couldn't help but wonder if pinning the blame of Bullock would really be that beneficial or believable. Sure everyone knew him to be something of a pain in the ass, but an honorable pain in the ass. But then again…no one really seemed to know the man that well. A stiff knock on the door jarred him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He called out disinterestedly.

"Cousin, we need to talk."

"By all means," Al leaned back in his chair, sighing an annoyed sigh as Andy closed the door. It wasn't even nine in the fucking morning. "How's the sister?" Al forced himself to ask.

"She'll live. But she's hurt worse than Cochran said…you don't so look close to death as her just being smacked."

"Get to the fucking point."

"I want a name. Your place, your job to get me a name." So much for Farnum's news.

"Any suspects?" Maybe Bullock's name would come up here.

"No…so I come to you." Al mulled things through, wondering how wise it was to test him. He remembered his childhood a little too well.

"Suppose I get you a name," Al speculated, "what do I get in return?" Business, that's all it was.

"Not only will you never have to worry about my poisons affecting your business again, but I'll remove a thorn from both our sides."


	8. Ch 8: Next

**Chapter 8: Next **

The birds didn't sing much in the early Deadwood mornings. Nora guessed even they had sense enough to stay away. The only familiar sound that greeted her ears morning after morning was the almost ominous cawing of the crows. It made sense that only they could make a living here.

And she'd had plenty of time to lay around and think about everything from the birds to why they had decided on Deadwood to the loss of her child. Seth had come to see her a week or so after she'd been released from the Doc's, and told her. True enough she hadn't even known she was pregnant. Part of her was saddened and enraged, but she couldn't help almost being glad. Unwed and pregnant in this place was as good as a death sentence.

Although she knew Seth wouldn't have abandoned her. The look on his face as he told her the news was all too telltale that he would have supported her had things happened differently. He had asked her what happened and before telling him, she made him swear he wouldn't do anything about it. Reluctantly he gave his word, and Nora could just about see the steam as she told him.

"I don't want things to get worse for any of us." She had told him. And true to his word, Bullock never said a word to Swearengen. Although he couldn't help the overwhelming disgust and rage he felt every time business required they meet.

Nora was back on her feet much sooner than the Doc expected her to be. He guessed she didn't have any cracked ribs after all, as she was able to walk with no pain, other than the healing bruise on her stomach. The scratches on the side of her face were healing nicely, leaving thin white scars in their wake. Seth had come to trace them with his fingers and tongue so many times, she really didn't mind they would always mar her face.

But her scarf covered some of them today. Today was the Reverend Smith's funeral. Nora and Andy had never actually met the man. He was too far into his ailment by the time they had learned about him from Seth and Sol that they never got the chance. But they had been asked if they would come to the small service.

It hadn't been much of a service really since there was no longer a preacher to reside over such events, so it had just been a small gathering. Probably the way the Reverend would have wanted it, just a few close friends and acquaintances. The guitarist was there, and just a few hymns were sung as he was finally laid to rest.

Bullock had admitted to Nora he felt guilty having been short with the man on occasion, and while never being a particularly religious man, he saw the hole the minister would leave behind in the camp. And even though they'd never met the man, both Andy and Nora attended the service, her dressed in a black, complimenting dress, a deep purple scarf respectfully covering her raven hair.

Bullock wondered if it was a sin to think her so simply beautiful at a funeral. They shared a small, secretive smile, their eyes speaking volumes their lips could not in public. But before either had the chance after the service, Andy whisked her back off down the hill towards the camp, helping to steady her still unstable steps.

But Seth figured he'd see her later that night. And sure enough, as an orange dusk settled over the smoky hills, Nora knocked on his door, and together they spent the night, despite a growing incessant pounding the back of Seth's head.

xxxxxx

U.S. Telegraph Office, Deadwood.  
Dr. P. White  
19 Westside, Richmond, VA

Esteem'd Sir—  
Require more aflatoxin. Attempts to cultivate here contaminated. Send care of special courier. Payment received on arrival. Close to breakthrough. My regards, best wishes of success to all.

Y'r obd't sv't.  
A. Hunt

xxxxxx

"No good man is minutely gladdened by the death of his wife."

"You what?" Nora asked in disbelief, rolling over to rest her chin against Seth's chest, looking him in the face as he stared at the far wall.

"My wife was my brother's widow. My son, their child," he shook his head, "I wish to God Robert had never been killed, then maybe none of it would have happened."

"Had you even met them before?"

"Once," he said distantly, "it was as if Robert was already dead, but none of us saw it coming." Nora turned her face, laying her cheek on his chest, feeling him intake a deep breath.

"How awkward that must have been for you both." She said quietly at length.

"We didn't do it for ourselves. We did it for the boy."

"Only a good man could be so selfless."

"Not anymore…the moment I read that letter, couldn't help but feel guilty and relieved all at once." He breathed deep, a quiver on his voice.

"Anyone in said position would feel the same Seth. Stop beating yourself for it," she turned her face, seeing the anger she'd frequently seen strewn across his face. She raised a hand to his chin, turning his face to hers. "You're only human. Stop killing yourself for it."

"You're the only happiness I can say I've known." She smiled softly.

"I'm glad to have loved you too Seth Bullock." She leaned up, kissing him gently, feeling his hand travel up her back, tracing circles on her neck.

xxxxxx

The headache had not gone away. In fact, if anything since the Reverend's funeral, it seemed to grow worse. At times, he felt as though his head and the rest of his body weren't even connected. But Bullock hadn't dared to say a word to anyone about it. Not even to Nora, who was starting to grow increasingly worried as they spent fewer nights together.

Not that he didn't want to be with her, but he just felt off. He couldn't help but remember the Reverend and his fall from health and sanity. He could just hope it would pass, and that's what he forced himself to believe.

But right now, he needed to go pay a visit to Mrs. Garret. He'd heard she'd taken ill and he felt obligated to make a call. Bullock grabbed his hat and jacket, and started down the thoroughfare. A briskly cool breeze was blowing through the camp, brining just a hint of winter with it. He figured that's what was making his eyes water, distorting his vision.

But then suddenly he felt so lightheaded and dizzy, his brisk pace slowed near to a stop, and he reached a hand out for something to brace against. His vision was spinning, his head fuzzy, and it was all he could do to keep standing.

He took deep breaths, hoping it would ease whatever the hell of kind of spell it was. For a moment his vision straightened and he let go the post, confident the spell had passed.

He didn't even take two more steps before consciousness failed him completely and he crashed to the porch.

xxxxxx

The dull pounding in his mind was almost too much. Seth couldn't ever remember feeling this sick. Not even when he sustained his arm injury.

That had been something external. But this was something internal. Maybe that's why it frightened him…especially having seen it first hand with the Reverend.

"Good morning." He knew her soft voice instantly, finding it a most welcome change from the thoughts in his head.

"What happened?"

"You passed out while walking down the street, to hear Sol tell it. He saw you stop against a porch support for a minute, and then over you went."

"What'd the Doc say?"

"Said it could be anything—exhaustion, lack of food, nerves or stress, sickness," Nora shook her head, "any number of things." He nodded his head slowly, suddenly realizing how warm he was. "And now you're burning up. Have been for a good hour or so. That's when Sol called me in."

"Glad he did." Seth offered up a weak smile.

"This fever of yours leads me to think its illness that caused you to black out." She said, concern on her voice.

"I hope not." He shifted his head on the pillow, feeling the sweat soaked cloth were his head had been. Nora wrung a cloth out before applying it to his forehead, patting gently down to his neck.

"We've done all but strip you bare in attempt to cool you down."

"Well it'd be a waste since you couldn't join me." She felt her cheeks flush as a smile came to her face.

"You get yourself well, and I won't spend a night away from you. But now you need sleep."

"Promise?" She moved closer to him, running a finger across his cheek.

"Promise." She kissed his cheek before rising.

* * *

thanks for readin'! next chapter should be up in a day or so. 


	9. Ch 9: Silence

**Chapter 9: Silence **

Days turned to weeks, yet Seth never seemed to improve.

If anything, to Nora, Sol and the Doc, he seemed to steadily get worse. No matter the treatment or powder administered, the next morning always revealed him paler and even more distant minded.

Nora spent what time she could spare sitting by his side, scared to death she was losing him too, and powerless to stop it. She often held his hand, squeezing it gently, hoping he could feel it, hoping it would spur him on to get well and come back to her. It had been the same with Peter and his pneumonia.

But Seth could never be sure she was really there, and was fast becoming hard pressed to remember anything about anything. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been out of bed, and whenever he awoke, he lay, staring up at the blurry ceiling, much as he was now.

He'd lost the drive days ago to even want out of bed at all. All will to move his body had left him, and now as he lay, he felt the all familiar emptiness of the dizziness wash over him. He couldn't even be sure if he actually heard the sound of creaking wood and hinges.

"Well, well," a gentle, soft voice said, "our patient is awake." Seth squinted into the pitch blackness, trying to force his lips to move, and his voice to work, but it only came out the faintest of mumbles. "No, no, no," the voice said again, this time closer, "you don't have to greet me. You're usually asleep. But I will say, you're stronger than you look." The new arrival rustled the cloth of his jacket as Seth still struggled to make his body work.

"One last dose—the one that matters," the voice cooed as he wrapped a hand around Bullock's arm, sliding up the shirt sleeve, "this shouldn't hurt badly." The needle slid smoothly in, and the slight sound of squirting liquid filled the air for the briefest of seconds. "It's amazing isn't it?" The voice continued. "What a simple mixture of chemicals will do. Of course, with you, you couldn't just die right away—too suspicious. Better for you to fall ill for a time, then conduct the experiment that matters."

"You know why I came out here, don't you?" The voice continued. "Some plants and insects—specifically spiders—have the most effective paralytic compounds. Unfortunately," the voice paused as Seth drew in a sharp breath, beginning to feel as though he were suffocating, "trying to find a new mixture of compounds to replace the highly toxic aflatoxin, is taking time. But without experimenting…we'll never know when it's perfected." Seth drew in another sharp breath, willing his voice to work, to scream, to do something.

"You won't be able to even muster the will to talk by morning," the voice continued almost soothingly, "or have the use of any of your limbs. And you'll slowly lose your ability to breathe…the muscles will just shut down. My understanding is that its rather painless…but then again, I've never suffocated when there's air all around me." The man hovering over the bed spun around at hearing the door creak open.

"What are you doing?"

"Dear Nora…welcome."

"What have you done Andy?" The note of fear on her voice was unmistakable.

"Isn't it obvious? Your lover here has just become the latest subject in advancing science."

"You said it would stop once we got out here."

"My dear sister, science never stops. I give you credit though for following me tonight, considering this isn't the first time I've paid Seth here a visit."

"I figured not…but you should not be so careless with a lantern if you wished for secrecy," she paused as she drew in a sharp breath, "but why him?" Despite her strength, Andy could still hear the quiver on her voice, and knew she was close to tears.

"You used to tell me everything. Now you tell me nothing," the jealousy on his voice was unmistakable, "and him everything."

"Don't tell me that's what this is about." The outrage on her voice mixed with the sadness.

"Not entirely," Andy paused, "to listen around camp, your lover here is quite a pain in a lot of people's asses. Seems the camp would be better off without him."

"Maybe it's you the camp could do better without." The anger on her voice overcame the sadness as she pressed a gun barrel to Andy's back, never mind she was terrified to do so.

"You're not going to shoot me Nora." He said calmly, not moving a muscle.

"Why wouldn't I? You're killing the man I love…and for all I know Peter fell sick because of you. And you've killed who knows how many others. And you swore to me this would all stop once we came out west…that you'd finally give up this crusade."

"Something of a lie I suppose, since continuing my work in a place where no one would notice if men went missing was the whole reason for our journey…but it worked enough to get you to join me. I couldn't be out here without you Nora." She pinched her eyes shut, willing the tears to stop. This was her brother, her twin brother for God's sake…and here she was with a gun in his back. "Nora…dear Nora." His voice was so clam, so soothing, she drew in a shaky breath, her grip on gun the loosening.

One swift move saw the gun out of her hand and into his, her back pressed tight against his chest, the gun barrel to her temple.

"You forget, sister dear, that while the lab explosion may have somewhat blinded me, it afforded me a distinct ability to see well in the dark."

"Then why the hell didn't you see me?" Andy felt the cold barrel of a gun against the side of his face.

"And where were you?" Andy coolly asked, keeping his grip on Nora firm, feeling her shiver as he pressed the gun harder against her head.

"Sort of behind the door. Heard someone leaving this room a night ago. Figured I'd stay here a while, see if he came back."

"Then why didn't you say anything earlier Sol?" Andy ground out.

"Couldn't interfere in a siblings' quarrel." Andy's cold laugh pierced the black silence.

"Well your silence has just about cost you your friend's life."

"Maybe his but there's another life left," Sol said, pressing the gun more into Andy's face, "let her go."

"But I could pull this trigger at any second, and you'd never see it coming."

"Same goes," Sol tightened his grip, "besides, you'd have killed her already."

"You think so?" Nora screamed as the bang of a gun filled the room, followed by another.

* * *

hope to have next chapter up in a few days. thanks fer stoppin' by! 


	10. Ch 10: Moving On

sorry for the long delay, between surgery & internet troubles...anywho, on to the finale. (a warning of sorts: i usually don't go for the all out mushy-happy endings, but i felt seth needed a happy ending).

**Chapter 10: Moving on**

— _nine months later—_

"Took you long enough." Seth commented casually as Sol came riding up to the store.

"Yeah, well, the proceedings didn't go as quickly as intended—the jury felt a sense of pity for the condition I put him in."

"Well I was a day out from riding to find you."

"Well I just might have killed you if you'd gone off and left her." Sol cast his tired eyes up to the second floor window. "How is she?"

"She's alright. Doc's confined her to bed now," Seth shook his head, silently laughing, "she fights like a wild cat about it." Sol laughed softly.

"She know I went to Yankton?" An uncomfortable silence fell between the two old friends.

"Yeah, she knows."

"What do I tell her?" That was the mother of all questions. Sol and Nora both vividly remembered that night nine months ago when Andrew Hunt had tried to not only kill Seth, but Nora as well. The Federals had finally pronounced judgment now that all the information from Virginia was in, and set a sentence. Neither Sol nor Seth knew exactly what they should tell Nora about her twin brother in her current condition.

"We'll leave it to her I guess." Seth said uncertainly.

"May I see her?" Sol's face brightened as he and Seth walked into the store, heading up the stairs. Seth paused outside his door, knocking once before pushing it open.

"Hello Nora. It's good to see you looking so well." Sol smiled warmly as she returned a weak smile.

"Welcome back Sol. Trust you had a safe trip." She attempted to sit up more, Seth moving to help.

"Safe trip," he nodded before shaking his head in disbelief still smiling, "you already look full to bursting, and you've how many months left now?"

"About three months."

"No surprise you're confined to bed." Nora grumbled incoherently as Seth laughed silently.

"So, what'd they give him?" She suddenly asked, the sadness, fear and maybe even anger evident on her voice.

"Coupled with the information from us and the men in Virginia, he'll be hung for murder."

Once Seth was well enough, he and Sol had sat her down for a nice long talk and she told them all that she knew about Andy and his work. He worked under a doctor who had been commissioned by the Confederacy to find the perfect neurotoxin, so instead of shooting straight bullets which didn't always guarantee a kill, every man hit with this would be paralyzed completely, left alive to lay there and starve. A more gruesome prospect to Nora that being shot. But no better way to guarantee victory than to be sure enemy troops couldn't regroup once attacked.

But this doctor didn't stop his work when the war ended. He kept right with it, enlisting the brightest of minds he taught at the university in his ongoing cause. He'd never had a student so devoted as Andrew Hunt, who took the extra step to move out West, looking for new, better compounds.

That, and the police had started getting nosey around Andy's private lab, thanks to reports from neighbors about nauseating smells and mysterious bloodstains. He told Nora he didn't kill people in his experiments, but that it did require something of a minor surgery. But the police wouldn't understand it, so he managed to convince her to go out west not only to escape the troubles there, but it would be a great way to start over he had said, leaving all his work behind. Nora hated herself for having believed him.

Sol had shot first that night, lowering the gun just enough so the bullet passed through Andy's jaw. The suddenness of the shot had startled him into pulling the trigger of his own gun, the bullet missing Nora, his hand having fallen away.

Keeping both he and Seth alive for the next month had been the challenge. Seth had been so far poisoned, they were having to find ways to force air into his lungs as they poured through Andy's notes, looking for anything that might lead them to a cure.

And Andy, even though the bullet had been removed, his jaw was never fully functional again. Everything from eating, to talking, to swallowing had been disrupted, but they couldn't let him die.

All it had taken was time. Time for Andy to be stable enough to travel to Yankton. Time for the chemicals to pass through Seth's system such that he could breath on his own. And they would all be forever indebted to the Doc for everything he had done.

Nora shook her head slowly, a mixture of sadness and relief coming to her face. Neither Seth nor Sol could bring themselves to say 'I'm sorry,' as they both felt the man was getting what he deserved for the things he did. Suddenly Nora lurched forward, taking a sharp breath, hands moving to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Seth immediately asked as she expelled a breath, her face loosening before scrunching up again.

"Kicking…I think it's a fight." She said with a smile, her voice lighthearted even though her face was scrunched in a grimace. Seth placed a hand on her stomach rubbing gently. "Seems they might have their daddy's temper."

"I hope not."

"They?" Sol asked curiously as both Seth and Nora turned to face him. "You're not…?" Nora nodded.

"Twins."

xxxxxx

—_eight years later—_

Mason and Samuel could not have been more oppositely matched. While Mason took a page from his parents' book for hands-on work, Samuel was quite drawn to his books and numbers. Neither Seth nor Nora knew where he got it from.

But their lives had all been changed with the birth of their daughter Ellen six years ago. Nora had never seen Seth's face brighter than the moment he first held his daughter in his arms. While he raised his twin sons to be gentlemen, he had never been so playful with them until Ellen came along.

Nora couldn't be more pleasantly surprised about everything—from their house on the western slope, to their marriage, to their three children, who at the moment were all cooped up in the living room. Mason and Samuel were engrossed in a chess game while Ellen sat near the roaring fire with her doll. Tomorrow was Christmas, and the small packages under the three had been points of excitement and guessing games for them for days.

Seth was out somewhere, but would be home soon as usual. And the children couldn't be more anxious for something new, since their mother kept them in the house all day, not wanting them in the falling snow to catch sick on Christmas Eve.

Besides there'd been enough to do in the kitchen and around the house that having three helpers was most welcome. And despite their groaning, Nora though it best Mason and Samuel learned their way around a kitchen. They knew their mother wouldn't begrudge them their complaints, but they dared not voice them around their father.

"Daddy!" Nora smiled as she heard Ellen's cry followed the front door closing.

"Hello sweetie." Ellen giggled and Nora knew Seth had scooped her up in his arms. "And what have we here?"

"Samuel's beating me." Mason said disappointedly.

"We all lose sometimes son," Seth said softly, "but I see a move for you that could almost win it."

"Don't tell him dad!" Samuel cut in, looking up at Seth pleadingly. Seth couldn't get over how perfectly their eyes matched Nora's.

"Come on dad—tell me." Mason pleaded.

"No. I've told you enough, and now you need to find it yourself. Once the game ends, I'll show it to you if you haven't already found it." Mason turned back to studying the board without another word as Seth moved to the kitchen, still holding Ellen.

"I think I've picked up a strange growth." He bounced Ellen playfully as Nora turned with a laughing smile. Seth lowered a giggling Ellen to the floor and she scampered back out into the main room.

"Good evening." Nora greeted as he kissed her gently, taking her hand in his.

"Come on." He said, taking her by surprise and leading her into the main room. He let go her hand and reached for her cloak, draping it over her shoulders.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, oh its here!" Samuel jumped up from the table, Mason following.

"It's here! Mom's p—"

"Boys." Seth warned lightly, the twins immediately falling silent under their father's gaze.

"What's going on?" Nora looked from the excited smiles on the boy's faces, who apart from their eyes resembled their father in every way, then back to Seth whose stoic face betrayed only a hint of a smile. "Seth?"

"Out on the porch." He placed a guiding hand on her waist as they stepped out into the cold, daylight's last rays splashing on the snow covered camp. "Your Christmas present has arrived a day early, but we'll let you open it tonight." The children had rushed onto the porch, clamoring for a view of their mother's face.

Nora looked out over the camp curiously, wondering just what Seth meant. The only thing of interest was a wagon laden with a big box shaped item being guided by two horses and several men. But that couldn't possibly be it.

"You see it…on back of that wagon?" Mason asked excitedly.

"I see the wagon…but surely…what can that possibly be?" The faint cries of the wagon men floated up their ears as the wagon bumped over a rock in the road, followed by plinks of various pitches and tones. Nora's mouth fell slightly open. "A piano?" She turned to Seth who merely smiled.

"Merry Christmas," he said warmly, placing a hand on her lower back, "children why don't you go inside where it's warmer. Wouldn't want you sick on Christmas."

"Merry Christmas mommy." Ellen smiled as she ducked inside before Mason closed the door. Seth stepped closer, kissing her cheek.

"Ever since you told me it was music you missed the most, I have wanted to bring it back to you." She turned her head, her cold nose brushing his.

"I love you so much." She whispered kissing him in the shadow of their porch. "The children knew?"

"I told them, yes. But as much as they wanted to tell you, they wanted it to be a big surprise."

"Well it certainly is, and a great surprise at that. And speaking of surprises," she took his other hand, placing it against her slightly swelling stomach, "I hope you're not through being a father." He looked back in surprise. "Went to Cochran this morning. I'm due in September." He shifted his hands around to bring her in for a close hug.

"I think we're going to need a bigger house."

the end.

**well that's the end. thank you so much to everyone who read!**


End file.
